1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for sealing off a fluid-filled, stationary pressurized compartment from an endlessly circulating, impermeable belt of a machine for producing and/or refining a paper, paperboard, tissue or other fibrous web with the help of at least one seal of the pressurized compartment, whose contact pressure toward the belt is variable, wherein the belt is pressed by the pressurized compartment against a co-driven support element and the fibrous web runs alone or jointly with one or more function belts between the belt and the support element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seals of this type are subject to very high wear.
To limit the wear it is desirable for there to be an at least slight leakage of the fluid between the seal and the belt for lubrication. However, to avoid impairing the machine or the fibrous web this leakage should not exceed a certain amount.
The sealing effect is also influenced in this case by faults or swellings which run together with the belt or the fibrous web through the sealing gap.
What is needed in the art is to improve the sealing effect while producing as little leakage and wear as possible.